divine_gatefandomcom-20200222-history
Recollection Nightless Nightmare
Recollection Fatima = Demon World Past Days: Destruction Class (在りし日の魔界：滅級) |- |-id="mw-customcollapsible-AA" class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"|Boss Characteristics | colspan="8"| *NS Damage Down: 3 attributes or less (-95%) *NS Damage Down: 4 attributes or more (-33%) *-100% damage if enemy is delayed *Heal Ban and Clear Seal Counter: When Gravity AS is used *Heal Ban and Clear Seal Counter: When Clear Seal AS is used |-id="mw-customcollapsible-AA" class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"|Preemptive | colspan="8"| *'"I'll play for you"' (「奏でてあげる」) - Deals about 30,000 damage. Disables Active Skills and all Heal skills for 10 turns. Enemy raises their defense and Light damage received is reduced for 99 turns. Enemies ATK is reduced to 50% for 9 turns. |-id="mw-customcollapsible-AA" class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"|HP≤100% | colspan="8"| *'Aqua Change' (【デモンズアクア・チェンジ】) - Deals about 64,280 damage. Deals about 64,280 damage. Changes all panels to Water panels. *'Fire Change' (【デモンズファイア・チェンジ】) - Deals about 64,280 damage. Deals about 64,280 damage. Changes all panels to Fire panels. *'Dark Change' (【デモンズダーク・チェンジ】) - Deals about 64,280 damage. Deals about 64,280 damage. Changes all panels to Dark panels. *'Wind Change' (【デモンズウインド・チェンジ】) - Deals about 64,280 damage. Deals about 64,280 damage. Changes all panels to Wind panels. *'"Do you like this sort of thing?"' (こういうのは好き？) - Deals about 147,842 damage. Disables all panel probability skills for 3 turns. *'"Do you dislike this sort of thing?"' (こういうのは嫌い？) - Deals 45,250 damage. Disables Active Skill usage for 3 turns. *'"You don't like pain?"' (痛いの、好きじゃないの？) - Deals 64,280 damage. Increases allies ATK by 50% for 2 turns. *'"Do you like pain?"' (痛いのは好き？) - Deals about 40,000 damage. All allies ATK power is decreased. *'"Wait a sec, I'll prepare myself."' (ちょっと、整えるわ) - Deals 45,250 damage. Enemy heals 1,000,000 HP. *'痛みを愛せば良いだけよ"'- Deals 45260 damage. Deals 64280 damage. |-id="mw-customcollapsible-AA" class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"|HP≤75% | colspan="8"| *'私は従うだけだから' - Deals about 50,000 damage. Clears all states and effects. *'あまりのんびり出来ないの' - Deals about 40,000 damage. Disables Active Skills and all Heal skills for 9 turns. Enemy raises their defense and Light damage received is reduced for 99 turns. Enemies ATK is reduced to 50% for 9 turns. |-id="mw-customcollapsible-AA" class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"|HP≤50% | colspan="8"| #'私は従うだけだから' - Deals about 56,760 damage. Clears all states and effects. Enemy raises their defense and Light damage received is reduced for 99 turns. Enemies ATK is reduced to 50% for 9 turns. #'縛られてくれる？' - Deals damage and disables all Heal skills for 4 turns. #'もがいてみせなさい' - Decreases allies ATK for 3 turns. #'痛いのが好きなんでしょ？' - Damage allies receive is increased for 2 turns. #'Lucia's Rosary"' (ルシアズ・ロザリオ) - Deals 64,280 damage. Deals 64,280 Wind damage. Deals 64,280 Water damage. Deals 64,280 Fire damage. |-id="mw-customcollapsible-AA" class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"|HP≤30% | colspan="8"| *'まだ耐えるの？' - Clears all states and effects. Light damage received is reduced for 99 turns. *'痛みは忘れさせてあげる' - Deals 64,280 damage. Deals 64,280 Water damage. Disables Active Skills for 1 turn. *'だから、言うことを聞いて？' - Deals 64,280 damage. Deals 64,280 Wind damage. Randomly changes all panels. *'楽になろうよ' - Deals 64,280 damage. Deals 64,280 Fire damage. Disables all Heal Skills for 1 turn. |-id="mw-customcollapsible-AA" class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"|HP≤10% | colspan="8"| *'これで最後よ' - Enemy raises ATK for 99 turns. |} -First Completion Award: x5 |-|Recollection Vlad = Demon King's Past Days: Destruction Class (在りし日の魔王：滅級) |- |-id="mw-customcollapsible-AA" class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"|Boss Characteristics | colspan="8"| *Instant Death Active Skill invalid. *NS Damage Down: Single Attack (-66%) *NS Damage Down: All Attack (-66%) *Damage AS Counter: ATK UP |} -First Completion Award: x5 Category:Event Category:Descends